Experiments
by BollyKnickers
Summary: Based on series 6 episode 'The Fall'. The lead up to Spence and Stella's 'experiment' in Eve's lab. Stella/Eve. last Steve drabble, I promise.


**Experiments**

**A/N: **I've been watching series six, and couldn't resist writing this after watching 'The Fall'. I'm attempting to write something longer, with, y'know, a story to it, and hopefully some Grace/Boyd involved, but it's gonna take a while because my muse seems fixated on dishing up StEve crap instead. :) And I really did not know how to describe stuff in the lab, so I apologize if I've given things the wrong names etc. I'm not a sciencey person.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters or Waking the Dead bla bla bla.

-

Spence pulled on a lab coat, humming to himself as he forced his arms into the sleeves, heading through the glass doors into the lab. Although he wouldn't admit it, he liked to spend as little time down here as he possibly could, the thought of being stuck in a room full of dead bodies making him shudder just the teeniest bit. Perhaps that was why the team got through pathologists so quickly? He decided that that was quite a disrespectful thing to think. He knew exactly why both Frankie and Felix had left.

Any thoughts disappeared as he fully entered the lab, replaced by complete shock. His eyes took in the sight in front of him. Stella was sitting on one of the metal sample trolleys, this one against one of the walls, but more importantly, she had the current pathologist, Eve Lockhart, sitting on her lap. Frontways. Spence couldn't see what they were doing because Eve had her head in the way, but it certainly didn't look professional. He coughed, trying to think up a witty comment.

Realizing they were not alone, Eve quickly jumped off Stella and spun round to face Spence, "We were just..."

"Oh I can see what you were 'just...'" he said, a bemused look on his dark features.

"We were doing an experiment," Stella filled in, glancing at Eve, and then back at Spence, her voice slightly faster than usual, words blending together. There was no ignoring the pink tint to her cheeks either.

"Right, of course you were," Spence grinned, his voice laced with sarcasm, "I'm sorry to have interrupted such important work."

Stella narrowed her eyes, looking at Eve for help. Her lab-coat had shifted so that it hung off of one shoulder, and she quickly pulled it forward, covering the exposed skin up. Part of her was thankful that it had been Spence and not Grace or – even worse – Boyd who had found them in such a compromising position. But part of her knew that Spence wouldn't drop it, and would be teasing them about it for weeks to come. _Great._

"_Actually_," Eve started, moving over to her main work surface and picking up a sketch, "we're working out the trajectory of the bullet, as to work out where the gunman was standing. How far away from the bodies, and so on," she held the sketch up, and Spence took it from her, glancing at the diagrams and briefly nodding.

He didn't notice Stella's sigh of relief.

"Did you come up with anything?" he asked, handing back the piece of paper.

Eve shook her head, "well, of course, to be completely accurate, we'd need to rework it with a man and a woman. If you'd be so kind, Spence. You're probably about the same height as Simmel, and Stella's sort of similar to Keane..."

Spence resisted the urge to make a joke about Stella's cup size in comparison to the vic's, deciding he'd already caused her enough embarrassment for one day. Instead, he followed Eve's instructions as Boyd and Grace entered, holding her maybe a little tighter than necessary.

It was only as he gazed down at her, past the look of quiet annoyance on her face, and to the part of her left shoulder that the lab coat had revealed again, that he noticed the purpley-red mark. He grinned, which only made her frown further. Eve pushed them closer together and he heard Stella mutter something inaudible – and in French – somewhere near his ear. As Eve took the others through to where the bodies were, he decided it was about time he confronted Stella. He didn't move, even after Eve said they could.

"Some experiment eh?" he whispered, feeling her tense against him.

"Spence, you can get off me now," she hissed, sensing that he was having maybe just a little too much fun with this.

"I know I can... bet you weren't saying that to Eve though, were you?"

Stella gave him a hard push and he stumbled backward a little, letting her off the bench, and holding his hand out to her. She pushed it away, "I can manage."

They wandered back into where Eve was talking to Grace and Boyd about the bodies, and Stella shot Spence a look which said 'mention it again and it'll be you on this slab'. He nodded, but hardly managed to contain the grin that floated about his lips.

**End.**


End file.
